An organic transistor utilizing an organic semiconductor material as a polymer compound can be produced at lower temperature as compared with a conventional transistor utilizing an inorganic semiconductor material and an active layer of the organic transistor can be formed by a coating method, thus, the organic transistor has a merit that it can be produced by a simple process.
As the organic semiconductor material, for example, a polymer compound represented by the following formula is suggested (Non-patent document 1).
